


[podfic] In Which Glinda Joins Elphaba and Fiyero in Bed

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is all wrong, and not at all the way she imagined it, but it seems to fit, nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In Which Glinda Joins Elphaba and Fiyero in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Glinda Joins Elphaba and Fiyero in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259235) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6ef3xdgezi1u6ut/Wicked%20in%20which%20Glinda%20joins%20Elphaba%20and%20Fiyero%20in%20bed.mp3?dl=0) (6.04 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:06:24

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to halwen for using the Podfic Welcome tag aka my new favorite tag! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
